The characterization of a multi-component substance, for facilitating assessment of the utility of the substance or for handling of the substance (e.g. by way of blend control or sorting), is typically by reference to the values of a number of parameters selected in accordance with the intended utility. To date, it has been necessary to apply a wide range of analytical or other techniques to determine the values of the selected parameters For example, in the case of coal, where exact characterization has become essential to ensure tight control over raw materials for highly sensitive end-use processes, it is necessary by separate experiment to determine the carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur contents and the volatile components of the organic material in the coal, as well as the inorganic constituents which make up the mineral matter or ash of the coal. Moreover, physical properties such as the specific energy of the coal, the reflectance of the vitrinite components, and the grindability of the coal are each normally determined by separate techniques. As a result, the full characterization of a coal sample for the purpose of quality control or blend control, or for determining its suitability for a particular process, has traditionally required several instrumental techniques and several samples to be treated by these techniques, as well as a significant number of well trained staff to operate each of the different techniques. Furthermore, the time taken to determine the value of each selected parameter is significant and can often extend over at least several days.
By way of further example in the case of metal ores, the determination of the battery activity of manganese ore, necessary because only ore exhibiting high battery activity is suitable for certain applications, presently requires the manufacture and discharge of a small sample battery: a task which takes at least 24 hours per sample.